1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to receiver architectures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern communication systems often require operation with a wide range of transmission bandwidths that are carried over a wide range of transmission frequencies. Receivers in these demanding environments have generally required complex, costly receiver structures because of their excessive converter sampling rates, filter bandwidths, and filter tuning ranges.